Brouillard
by AsterRealm
Summary: J'me souviens qu'un jour tout tournait rond ; puis qu'il s'était passé un truc, quelque chose, je sais pas, je sais plus. Ça devait être comme des tours qui s'écroulent, comme les bombes nucléaires ou le Big Bang ; un truc énorme, terrible, qui change la surface de la terre, qui détruit quelque chose en laissant rien à la place, juste du vide. Rien qu'un mot. - UA, RakuShion, OS.


**Alors que je cherchais les documents correspondants aux OS que je suis en train de corriger (parce qu'ils n'ont JAMAIS le même nom que ceux que je choisis pour ffnet, tuez-moi), j'ai mis la main sur ce truc super vieux et dont j'avais complètement oublié l'existence. Peut-être que je l'aimais pas. C'est écrit bizarrement, mais tant pis, finalement je l'apprécie quand même, alors allons-y. :D**

**Disclaimer : Square Enix, Buena Vista Games. **

**Note : UA - RakuShion (oui) (wtf)**

* * *

Pauvre gamine – pour qui tu me prends ? Croire que je vais te laisser m'embrouiller comme ça, c'est si stupide, si puéril, si toi.

Qui es-tu, qui es-tu, qui es-tu, me chante cette voix à l'intérieur qui ne peux pas cesser de m'emmerder avec ses questions douteuses – qui es-tu, pour qui tu me prends, qu'est-ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

C'est les mêmes rengaines jour après jour, heure après heure, regard après regard ; les mêmes paroles qui tournent et qui sont vides de sens, qui se cherchent et ne se trouvent pas.

Femme aux cheveux noirs, fillette aux yeux bleus, pourquoi ton visage apparaît-il chaque fois que je ferme les yeux ?

J'me souviens qu'un jour ma vie avait un sens, qu'un jour mon monde tournait toujours du même côté, sans faire attention aux autres, à l'espace ou au temps. J'me souviens qu'un jour j'avais eu l'impression d'être quelqu'un de normal et d'insignifiant, juste un visage parmi les autres, juste un nom comme sept milliards d'individus – même quand on parle d'un nom aussi bizarre que le mien. Larxene, on m'appelle – qui donc y aurait prêté attention ?

J'me souviens qu'un jour tout tournait rond ; puis qu'il s'était passé un truc, quelque chose, je sais pas, je sais plus. Ça devait être comme des tours qui s'écroulent, comme les bombes nucléaires ou le Big Bang ; un truc énorme, terrible, qui change la surface de la terre, qui détruit quelque chose en laissant rien à la place, juste du vide.

Un mot, juste – « salut » ou « bonjour », n'importe quoi qui ressemblait à ça. Un mot débile, qu'on entend partout, tout le temps, un mot passe-partout et ordinaire. Mais il avait rien d'ordinaire ; il m'était adressé, et ça, c'était déjà quelque chose ; et puis, c'était toi qui l'avait prononcé.

T'avais dit « bonjour » ou « salut », de ta voix douce et chantante, avec tes yeux bleus et innocents, avec tes mèches noires et impertinentes, tu t'étais juste assise – près de moi, juste à côté.

J'te connaissais pas, tu me connaissais pas, et pourtant tu m'as dit bonjour. Comment j'devais le prendre, moi, qu'est-ce que je devais comprendre ? J'ai rien dit, je crois. J'suis restée à te regarder comme une conne, j'ai détourné les yeux, j'ai fait semblant d'être intéressée par autre chose.

Mais t'es revenue, encore. Après, t'es revenue, tu m'as même parlé – vraiment, cette fois. Tu m'as dit des trucs, j'ai rien compris, j'ai fait semblant, j'ai hoché la tête et j'ai juste lâché « oui » de temps en temps, pour faire genre ; la vérité, c'est pas que j't'écoutais pas, c'était plutôt que j't'écoutais trop.

Et après, j'ai pas arrêté de me demander « pourquoi ». Pourquoi t'es venue, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, pourquoi tu me parles et pourquoi tu insistes ? J'ai jamais pu trouver la réponse ; dans ma tête, c'est resté le vide total, le vide noir et profond, celui qui t'aspire et qui te relâche pas.

J'me souviens t'avoir vue un jour parler avec ce type blond, t'avoir vue rire, et puis, le comble, l'avoir embrassé.

Juste un baiser sur ses lèvres, juste un sourire et des regards échangés ; un putain de baiser, ouais. J'ai senti mon cœur faire un truc bizarre ; comme s'il se décrochait de ma cage thoracique et dégringolait à travers tous mes organes, jusqu'à atteindre mes pieds ; comme s'il bondissait hors de moi ; comme s'il avait décidé qu'il en avait marre de battre inutilement pour me maintenir en vie.

« Pourquoi ? » j'ai pensé encore, et j'ai jamais trouvé la réponse ; pourquoi lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? J'ai préféré arrêter d'y penser ; t'étais amoureuse, peut-être, c'est ça, non ? J'y ai cru ; et comme j'avais pas envie de te fréquenter dans cet état de faiblesse, j'ai voulu cesser de te parler.

J'étais en colère, tu sais, et j'en comprenais même pas la raison. Je sais, c'est stupide ; c'était peut-être trop évident.

Ensuite, t'es revenue vers moi, tu m'as souri de ton putain de sourire, et j'ai plus rien compris à ma vie. Ce sourire-là, je voulais le voir encore, tous les jours, tout le temps, le forcer s'il le fallait ; il était trop beau, trop parfait pour qu'on se permette de le perdre une seule seconde.

Mais, c'est drôle, c'était exactement le même, j'veux dire, il était identique à cent pour cent à celui que je venais de te voir faire à l'autre blond plus loin ; j'ai pas compris, pourquoi faire ça à ce mec dont t'étais amoureuse, puis me le refaire en face ? C'est stupide, c'est trop con ; ça avait aucun intérêt.

Tu t'es remise à me parler et j'ai oublié ce que j'avais décidé ; j'avais pas envie de t'ignorer, nan, j'pouvais ignorer la planète entière mais pas toi, pas toi, parce que t'étais trop... je sais pas, je pouvais juste pas, j'étais déjà à fond et j'm'en rendais pas compte.

Puis, une semaine plus tard, dans ces eaux-là, je me souviens t'avoir dit une connerie au milieu d'une conversation comme je ne pouvais en avoir qu'avec toi – des conversations sur moi, sur toi, sur nous, sur le monde et sur les étoiles, des conversations qui me prenaient toujours aux tripes et au cœur – et tu m'as répondu « je suis vraiment contente d'avoir une amie comme toi ».

Sur le coup, j'ai souri et j'ai juste dit « oui » ou « moi aussi » ; après, j'ai failli m'étrangler en me rendant compte d'à quel point j'avais pas envie d'entendre ça, comme j'avais pas envie de te voir embrasser cet autre dont, d'ailleurs, tu ne me parlais jamais. J'ai fouillé dans ma tête, je me suis dit : « Bon Dieu, Larxene, pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? » et c'était juste le bordel, le chaos le plus total, un truc affreux et incompréhensible ; j'ai su que tu me considérerais jamais autrement que comme ta pote, et étrangement, ça faisait hyper mal, comme un coup de couteau dans l'estomac ; tu te vides de ton sang peu à peu, tu peux rien faire, mais ça fait un mal de chien et t'as envie de hurler. Sauf que j'ai pas hurlé, moi, j'me suis même pas rebellée, j'ai juste dit « moi aussi » ou « oui ». J'me suis dit que j'étais trop conne, d'avoir espéré, d'avoir cru, tout ça à cause d'un « bonjour » une fois et d'un sourire une autre.

Et voilà qu'hier t'as encore empiré les choses ; je comprenais déjà rien, j'étais déjà dans la brume, et encore une fois t'as décidé de l'opacifier comme si ça pouvait me faire du bien ; t'es venue près de moi, tu m'as dit « bonjour » ou « salut », tu m'as souris, puis t'as fait quelque chose d'incroyable auquel j'aurais jamais osé penser.

T'as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes comme tu l'avais fait avec ce mec, tu l'as fait comme si c'était la chose la plus commune au monde, tu l'as fait juste quelques secondes, puis tu as éloigné ton visage et tu m'as souris à nouveau ; tu m'as dit quelque chose, mais j'ai rien entendu, t'as dit un truc c'est sûr, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Trop de sentiments, trop de conneries, t'étais un mystère depuis le début, et l'énigme est devenue plus insoluble encore.

Mon cœur bat trop vite, quand je te vois, et je me pose ces questions tout le temps ; qui es-tu, que veux-tu, pourquoi tu fais ça et qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

J'en sais rien, et je saurai sans doute jamais ; je patauge dans le brouillard le plus total, je sais pas où je vais, d'où je viens, mais je continue ma route et j'avance à l'aveuglette ; qui sait, peut-être que je pourrai trouver d'autres surprises cachées devant moi, d'autres moments comme ça. Au fond, peut-être que c'est ce que j'aime, tout ça ; ne rien savoir, se laisser guider.

Je te comprends pas, Xion, mais s'il te plaît sois mon guide et même si le brouillard doit s'épaissir encore, prends moi la main et emmène-moi où tu veux. Je te suivrai corps et âme, je te suivrai les yeux fermés.

* * *

**Larxene n'aime pas les "ne" de négation et parle comme un baraki. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :D À chaque review postée, une nouvelle orchidée pousse quelque part dans le monde. Parce que pourquoi pas, hein. **


End file.
